


For Services Rendered

by prairiecrow



Series: For Services Rendered [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.I. to Human, Anal Fingering, And He Loves His Bots, Ass Play, BAMF JARVIS, Begging, Blow Jobs, But he is, Dom!Loki, Dubious Consent Becomes Explicit Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, First Orgasm, First Time, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, JARVIS Is Still JARVIS, JARVIS is a Quick Study, Kink Negotiation, Lessons in Oral Sex, Light Spanking, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Is In Control, Loki Likes To Be Called Master, Loki May Have A Heart, Loki is a bastard, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Possessive Tony Stark, Power Dynamics, Protective Tony Stark, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Semen Kink, Sexual Inexperience, Threats of Violence, Tongues, Tony Doesn't Want to be Attracted to Loki, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is Proud, Voyeurism, paternal Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki makes an unexpected reappearance after the Battle of New York, Tony Stark isn't sure what to expect. Certainly not a reward, and especially not this particular gift: his three sons made flesh and blood, and JARVIS in particular given a beautiful body to match his remarkable mind.</p><p>Nor does he expect Loki's proposal to "awaken" JARVIS — with or without Tony's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _Ah!_ "

Tony Stark hadn't expected a lot of things that had happened in the past five minutes. The flash of emerald energy in the middle of his penthouse living room while he was in the middle of pouring himself a Coke behind his standing bar had been a real surprise. The tall dark figure who had stepped elegantly onto his recently relaid carpet from said flare of energy was an even bigger stunner (considering that he was, you know, supposed to be rotting in a prison cell half a galaxy away). The conversation consisting of razor-bladed verbal fencing while JARVIS, presumably, sent out a silent alert to the rest of the Avengers was _not_ a surprise, because Loki was one wordy son of a bitch and might even be able to give Tony a run for his money, and Tony knew _way_ better than to take this particular God's statements about "on my way to far greater glories" and "I owe it all to you" anything like seriously. Still, he kept the guy talking, because every second Loki was listening to and loving the sound of his own voice was one second closer to Tony's teammates crashing in and coming down on him like a ton of bricks —

— but this? Loki abruptly holding up his left hand, and gesturing slightly, and a thin ribbon of pain cutting across Tony's right cheek? Tony yelped and clapped his hand to the sting, and wasn't really surprised when he pulled his fingers away and saw them smeared with red —

— a gleam of red that was mirrored on the first two fingers of Loki's upraised hand, a counterpoint to the greens and blacks in his tight-fitting leather uniform and the narrow white gleam of his sardonic smile. _My blood!_ Tony realized with a surge of outrage, and he slammed the glass he'd been holding down on the bar, ready to lunge around it and throw his best punch at that self-satisfied smirk. "You son of a —!"

"Ah!" Loki shifted his left hand into a gesture suggesting that Tony stop where he was — and Tony, for reasons he couldn't quite identify, obeyed. As he stared at that bloodied hand, he saw the red stains shimmer and turn bright green before vanishing from Loki's fingers, leaving them perfectly clean. Simultaneously the stinging in his own cheek suddenly ceased, and when he touched his face this time he could feel that the fine cut had sealed over, leaving only a sticky smear behind.

Still, enough was enough. "JARVIS? It's time to show our guest out." 

"Wipe your hand, Stark," Loki suggested, still smiling. 

Tony ignored him, anticipating that the laser-guided suppression bots recently installed in hidden corners of the penthouse were about to burst from concealment and make Loki's life that much more interesting — but when they hadn't after a full three seconds, his heart took a sudden precipitous trip south. " _JARVIS?_ "

"Or not," Loki continued, sounding slightly bored now. He turned away, gesturing again, this time in a way that beckoned Tony to follow. "Come along. I have something to show you."

Tony stayed right where he was. "You cut me up, and you expect me to — no, no, _no_ , Snake-Eyes, that's not how it works."

Loki paused and shrugged, not even deigning to look back over his shoulder. "As you wish." But his smile was clear to be heard, wide and sweet and poisonous: "I'll just have to enjoy it all by myself, then… although this gift was intended to be _your_ reward, not mine."

He headed for the long flight of stairs leading up to the penthouse's second level with a sassy sway to his hips, and Tony, who was at least as curious as any ten cats, gave his hand a quick wipe on the nearest napkin and hastened to follow. Loki led him up those stairs and swept through into the empty bedroom as if he owned it —

— which wasn't empty anymore, although Tony was damned sure he'd been alone in his suite all last night and all this morning. The heavy covers were stripped down over the foot of the bed, leaving only a rumpled white sheet on top: a sheet which was currently draped over the waist of a figure lying face-down in the bed's centre, tall and male and sprawled in oblivious sleep —

— or maybe in death, but as Tony came to a halt in the doorway and stared those pale sides expanded and contracted in a slow deep breath. So yeah, okay, definitely alive, but also clearly unconscious, with his face half-buried in the thick pillow his arms were embracing: a long smooth face, from what Tony could see of it, topped by a ragged tousle of short-cropped hair like white gold. The late morning sunlight fell across the lower half of his body, warming the small of his slim muscular back and highlighting the curves of — okay, Tony would be the first to declare that he was pretty far up the heterosexual end of the Kinsey scale, but he knew a fine piece of male ass when he saw it and seriously, this one was _spectacular_ , even through a thick smooth Egyptian cotton bed sheet. But he definitely did _not_ experience the impulse to walk over and pull the sheet all the way down to get a closer look: nope, negatory, _no fucking way_. 

Loki strode slowly round the foot of the bed, radiating smugness from every pore, and opened his arms as if dramatically presenting the figure laid naked on Tony's mattress. "Well?"

Tony's mind was racing, trying to figure out what the fuck the angle was here. Outwardly, he shrugged and folded his arms across his chest. "It's some blond guy I've never seen before. Is that supposed to impress me?"

The God's smile was hard and bright — and full of such venom that a trickle of cold fear ran up the back of Tony's neck. "Of course you've never seen him before — he only attained a body this very minute!"

Tony raised both eyebrows, pretty sure he hadn't heard that correctly. "You _made_ a naked guy appear in my bed?"

"And two children appear in your home by the Sea of Peace." Loki lowered his arms, still smiling, and gave that a moment to sink in. "All in consequence of your blood, Tony Stark — it seemed only fitting, after all you've done for me, to give you your sons in truth."

The trickle became a wave of ice water pouring over Tony's guts as his mind caught up to all the implications of those lightly spoken words. He felt the blood draining from his cheeks, leaving him chilled and stunned. "No. That's…"

" _That_ , Man of Iron, is what the Old Magics can do in the hands of a master." Loki inclined his head solicitously, gazing at Tony's whitened face with eyes glittering bright. "And after all, I owe you so _very_ much. It was the least I could do."

Tony managed to find words, a whispered growl of cold fury rapidly mounting toward a firestorm: "If you've hurt them, I swear to God I'll —"

"They sleep," Loki soothed, "as does this one — JARVIS, is that his name?" He turned his gaze on the nude blond male — JARVIS, dear God _no_ , could it be? — and his smile grew wider, slow and full of heat. "Your invisible helpmeet, butler and body servant and comrade in battle… and now he's clad in beautiful flesh to match his remarkable mind." Tony watched that gaze follow the line of JARVIS's spine, from vulnerable nape all the way down to sunlit buttocks: a gaze that openly savoured, almost a palpable caress. "I must say, I do craft the most _excellent_ work."

And Tony, still frozen, watched in disbelief as Loki padded round to the far side of the bed on silent booted feet, settled his weight on one knee on the mattress, leaned in, braced himself on his left hand beside JARVIS's naked shoulder, hooked his right thumb into the folded edge of the sheet… and stripped it down to the tops of those slightly opened thighs, avidly studying every inch of warm white skin as it was slowly revealed…


	2. Chapter 2

Tony could only stare as Loki drank in the spectacle of JARVIS's ass — firm, perfectly rounded, as immaculate as if sculpted from the finest marble — like a man savouring a particularly delicious glass of wine. He stared as Loki uttered a little growling laugh, full of refined lust, and he stared as JARVIS stirred under the scrutiny, his visible pale eyebrow drawing down over his closed eye in a sleeping frown. Tony stared, his inhalations deepening, while the small of JARVIS's back hollowed, pushing his buttocks upward as if to meet Loki's devouring gaze — and his breath caught in his throat, and stalled there, when JARVIS shifted and turned over in his sleep, revealing a smooth hairless chest tipped with small puffy nipples, subtly contoured abs sheltering the daintiest indent of a navel, a neatly groomed triangle of hair only a shade darker than the tousled spikes on his head, and —

— oh God, male, _definitely_ male, tints of warm pink amidst all that ivory and gold, soft against the hollow of one narrow hip but lengthening and lifting even as Tony watched. 

His back arched again, his lips — more shades of rose — parted, and he murmured as if drowning in a dream: "Sir…?" 

Something wrapped around Tony's heart, sank into it with hooks of silvered steel, and pulled so hard in the direction of the bed that for an instant he thought he was going to faint. 

Loki smiled a sleek lecherous smile and shifted his right hand to JARVIS's left flank: the lightest touch, his palm ghosting over the concavity of JARVIS's waist to settle on his hip. "Hush, sweetling…" He leaned closer yet, close enough to warm JARVIS's slightly parted lips with his tender malicious breath: "Your beloved Father is close at —"

Proximity of threat to something he loved turned out to be the trigger that finally unlocked Tony's muscles: in less than a second he'd sprinted across the room, lunged up onto the bed, grabbed Loki's right wrist and jerked it savagely away from JARVIS's hip. "Keep your filthy hands off him!"

Loki met his ferocious glare at such close range with a merry twinkle in those green eyes. "So that's your game, is it, Stark?" His gaze turned half-hooded and sultry, his voice falling to an insinuating purr: "You prefer a certain… roughness, in your bedplay?"

Tony gaped at the smirking God, momentarily rendered speechless by all the enraged words trying to crowd into his throat simultaneously. 

"And so _possessive_ …" He twisted his wrist the tiniest bit, his smile widening when Tony kept hard hold of him. "I take it you like my gift, then?"

Tony closed his mouth with an almost audible _snap_. He was having trouble seeing clearly: everything was rage-red, except that damned emerald glitter of Loki's eyes. "Change him back!"

Loki's mouth downturned in a winsome pout. "Oh, I can't do that! We've scarcely begun to —"

Tony shook him, hard. " _Change him_ , or I'll make you sorry you were ever —!"

"… Sir?" A word barely breathed, but the voice once again so familiar that it penetrated Tony's fury and stopped him dead in his tracks. It pulled his gaze down to the face beneath that tousle of white-blonde hair: wide eyes impossibly blue, lips still parted, lean shoulders cowering back against the pillow while slender hands clenched atop the bed sheet on either side of narrow hips. 

"You're frightening him," Loki said softly. "Is that what you wanted his first emotion to be — fear, of you?"

"JARVIS?" He dropped Loki's wrist and turned away, reaching down — and found himself not knowing where the hell to put his hands because this wasn't circuits in a box, this was a flesh-and-blood _body_ , a _naked_ male body, a body quivering on the verge between terror and something else, something Tony _really_ didn't want to think about. "Buddy? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me," and oh yeah, _that_ was all JARVIS: sharp-witted, pulling no punches, sardonic even with dilated pupils and the pulse of blood echoing in words crafted through a human voicebox. He was studying Tony's face with an intensity that pulled a flush to Tony's skin, and he was the one who touched first, unclenching his left hand and reaching up to brush Tony's right cheek with fingertips that seemed to trail fire. "You've been injured."

"It's nothing," Tony shrugged, and that was just as it should be, too. Out of the corner of his left eye he could see Loki watching them while outright grinning, but he was too busy charting the emotions flickering across JARVIS's brand-new face — concern, calculation, determination, overwhelmed by another surge of fear that sent a tremor through his whole body — to let himself be diverted. "Listen, just lie still, I'm gonna —"

"I let him _hurt_ you," JARVIS moaned. He promptly did the opposite of lying still, and the next thing Tony knew his face was buried in the angle of Tony's neck and his arms were wrapped around Tony's waist, his breath jetting hot and desperate against Tony's bare skin, his agonized words muffled: "Sir — oh, Sir, forgive me —!"

"Hey…" He did the only thing he could do with a hundred and eighty-odd pounds of male human suddenly locked to his torso: he sat down on the bed and settled into a stable position, with his "lap" supporting the small of JARVIS's back. Surprising, how well this body fitted into his arms in turn — and disturbing, because Loki was beaming like the Cheshire Cat, as if some diabolical plan of his was coming to fruition. "It's okay, it's just a little blood — you've seen a lot worse, right?" JARVIS heaved a small ragged sob and tried to get closer while Tony rubbed his back, unable to ignore how silky his skin was, so warm and flawless and perfectly _new_. "It's okay," he whispered against JARVIS's right temple while his heart swelled fiercely against the reactor housing seated in his chest, "it's gonna be fine, I'll make it all better — I promise… I promise…"

" _Poor_ darling," Loki crooned. He scooted closer, sat back on his heels, and reached out to softly stroke JARVIS's hair, ignoring Tony's death-glare and even smiling wider when Tony tightened his hold on the newly-made human and turned them both to interpose his shoulder between JARVIS and the person responsible for all that bitterly regretful flesh. Loki let him do that much, at least, but his right hand kept moving: curving along JARVIS's right shoulder, lingering down the vulnerable line of his side (and over Tony's corded bicep along the way) to his hip, fingers opening to lightly clasp the muscled curve of his upper thigh. "So many new sensations to cope with… what a pity they're such unpleasant ones!"

But Tony was only half-listening: he was too busy picking up the unspoken signals JARVIS was now capable of transmitting, and what they conveyed — the catch of his breath when Loki's caress passed over him, the hint of a sigh and the way he shifted restlessly when the God's hand closed over his thigh…

Loki leaned in again, his wide eyes drawing and holding Tony's gaze. "But they need not be so," he confided as that sly long-fingered hand curled under JARVIS's thigh, and JARVIS _gasped_ against Tony's throat, his embrace tightening convulsively as a hungry shiver coursed through him. "Tell me, Anthony — have you ever been with another man?" His fingers slid in, deep enough to brush untouched testicles most delicately. JARVIS _whimpered_. "And now that you have one, of your very own… shall I teach you how to pleasure him?"


	3. Chapter 3

For the second time in as many minutes Tony felt all the blood drain from his face, this time heading rapidly south to concentrate in his — no, _no_ , not _there_ , he was _not_ letting this snake-eyed liar put those kind of thoughts in his head! Especially not when JARVIS was huddled in his arms like a frightened child, smooth face still buried in the curve of his neck. He met Loki's amused gaze with a glare and a barely restrained hiss of outrage: "You sick fuck…"

Both of Loki's eyebrows elevated sharply. "You accuse _me_ of perversion?" At a snap of his fingers Tony's clothing vanished like frost on a summer afternoon, and a half-second later Loki's left hand was sliding round to insinuate itself between Tony's pelvis and JARVIS's side; his smile, when he burrowed in and found Tony already more than half-hard, was distilled wickedness. "I think not — Man of Iron, in truth!"

Tony swallowed against the rush of sensation as those clever fingers closed around him — half revulsion, half… something else, maybe something even worse than clean lust for what was arguably his own son — and cradled JARVIS closer in the sheltering circle of his arms, trying to get mental traction and failing miserably… because, well, the evidence was right there in his enemy's hand, and the implication of sheer power in everything the God had done in the last ten minutes was… frankly pretty damned ominous. He closed his eyes to block out that serpent smile and turned his face away to speak against the living silk of JARVIS's hair: "What do you want, Loki?"

Loki's tone was warm with praise, as if he were pleased by a child's bit of deduction. "Why, I want you to enjoy your gift, the both of us together…" He gave Tony's fully stiffened dick a teasing tug and ran his other hand slowly down JARVIS's inner thigh toward the knee, his smile turning openly cruel when JARVIS squirmed restlessly. "Or I could send you to meet your other children, while I take full advantage of this beautiful thing I've made. Perhaps you would prefer that option instead?"

Which made Tony's eyes snap wide open again. He barely had time to feel a spasm of terror — because he had no doubt, no doubt whatsoever, that Loki was capable of exactly what he was threatening to do — before Loki was leaning up on his knees and angling in to press a lingering kiss to the nape of JARVIS's neck, then whisper into his right ear, so close that Tony could feel the reflected warmth of his breath: "Would you like that, my Beauty? I'll show you delights you've never dreamed of in your cold metal keep, I promise you…"

JARVIS trembled at the contact, stiffened his spine, drew a deep shaky breath, then turned his head to look directly at the Trickster from under the shelter of Tony's jawline. Tony didn't need to see his expression to read the defiance and the uncertainty there, not when he could feel both in every line of JARVIS's body pressed so damnably close against his. Loki's smile grew almost affectionate, his gaze rising to meet Tony's eyes in a silent promise of heat to come while his voice fell to a velvet murmur: "Or is it your Father's touch you crave? The choice is his to make — _quickly_ , before I lose patience."

And JARVIS responded, but not as Tony would have expected. "Sir… I am still networked to both the Tower and your Malibu mansion. I can clearly see DUM-E and U. They…" A tremor of emotion quivered in his voice, disquieted and fearful, but he recovered quickly. "They appear as human as I, albeit considerably younger, and they both seem to be asleep in their charging stations."

"And so they shall remain," Loki promised, his gaze still locked with Tony's, "so long as you cooperate." His left hand moved again, a slow stroke that brought Tony's traitorous flesh to full hardness instantly, the plump head pressing into JARVIS's flank; whatever the God's right hand was doing it made JARVIS's breath catch in his throat once more and his hips shift forward, nudging Tony's side with the moistened tip of his first erection. "And in truth, will it be _such_ a hardship? "

"JARVIS?" He met Loki's gaze squarely, refusing to blink. "If you're still in the mansion's systems, you should be able to call up a video feed. I want to see them."

JARVIS didn't answer — not verbally. But a holographic window sprang into existence on the window glass beyond Loki's left shoulder, and Tony recognized the view from Camera 12 in his Malibu workshop: the one that overlooked DUM-E and U's charging stations. And there, curled up on the unforgiving metal floor, were two small naked boys — one red-headed, the other dark as Tony himself, completely relaxed in oblivious slumber. They looked to be about seven and ten years old respectively, and this time the pang in the vicinity of Tony's heart almost brought tears to his eyes.

Loki didn't glance back over his shoulder, but his tone was fond: "Such fine healthy boys… shall I wake them for you? Would you like to see them open their eyes, and draw breath, and cry for the comfort of your embrace?"

Tony shook his head once, savagely, wishing that he had the bastard's throat in his teeth. "You don't need them. You've got me —" He tightened his embrace, the only apology he could offer. "— and JARVIS. So put them back to the way they were."

The left corner of Loki's lips quirked upward even more. "I'll consider it, perhaps, once we're done here. But for now —" A brief glance backward, and the holowindow vanished. "You have a choice to make. Will you be there, or here?"

Tony closed his eyes again, trying to control the raw surges of conflicting emotion ricochetting around inside the confines of his skin: fury, tenderness, fear, repulsion, hatred… and desire, no, he'd never been any good at denying the existence of his appetites and he couldn't deny this. Right or wrong, his erect cock was throbbing in Loki Liesmith's hand and the heat of JARVIS's living body was a magnetic force, pulling him deeper…

… but the choice wasn't his, or at least not his entirely. "J?"

"I've never…" Again that frisson of feeling in his voice, but it wasn't fear this time. It was something warmer, something on the verge of excitement, as his hands opened against Tony's back and began to explore the contours of muscle on either side of his spine. "This is all so new. Tactile sensation." He nuzzled into Tony's throat, drawing a deep breath through his nose. "Scent." A second's pause — hesitation? — before he drew back a little, enough to look up and gaze directly into Tony's eyes with undisguised curiosity. "Taste?"

Tony knew a research request when he heard it. He bowed his head, and Loki purred with vicious satisfaction as their lips met, and melted together, then opened to allow JARVIS to gather the data he craved. It took several seconds of growing heat, and when their mouths parted company again Tony realized that they were outright clinging to each other and that Loki, looking smug as the cat who'd eaten the cream, now had a fully erect cock in each hand. 

JARVIS studied Tony's face, his gaze lingering on Tony's lips with a quality of longing, and of adoration, that made Tony feel abruptly humbled. "I want you to stay, Sir. Please?"

"How charming!" Loki laughed. His hands started moving, making JARVIS hitch a swift indrawn breath and lean his forehead against Tony's chin, squeezing his eyes closed in something akin to pain —

— until Tony twisted at the waist and grabbed Loki's wrist again. "Hey! What'd I say about hands off?"


	4. Chapter 4

Loki's brilliant eyes narrowed, but at least he stopped jerking JARVIS off. "I beg your pardon?"

Tony tightened his grip, hard enough to hurt if the wrist clamped in his left hand had been human. "I said — Don't. Touch. Him!"

Which provoked a fresh bark of laughter. "I most certainly will! I made this lovely body, in case you've already forgotten — surely that entitles me to a certain degree of ownership?"

"JARVIS isn't a thing to be owned," Tony snarled, "least of all by the likes of you."

For a span of silent seconds their gazes remained locked, while JARVIS quivered in the protective curve of Tony's other arm. Then, slowly, Loki opened his left hand and pulled it away. "You truly care for him, don't you?"

Tony let him go. "Enough to make sure they'll never find your corpse if you so much as scratch him. That's a promise."

Loki ignored the threat that Tony had no hope of carrying out, instead studying him with new interest. Tony was pretty sure that wasn't a good thing. "Rest assured I will treat him as solicitously as any maiden — whatever else has been justly imputed to me, I've never relished the act of forcing myself on an unwilling bedmate."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with turning him human without asking for consent," Tony pointed out, while his mind took advantage of the brief lull to hare off in several different directions simultaneously: _Where the Hell are the rest of the Avengers, did JARVIS even get out the alarm, how can I signal him silently to try again, thank God Pepper is in Florida right now…_ he wasn't going to think any further along the Pepper line, especially not about his sincere promises to be completely faithful to her, because the slightest hesitation right now could have fatal consequences for not only himself but for three perfectly innocent bystanders. Fierce determination burned foremost in his thoughts: _I have to protect what's mine. The loss of any of them is_ ** _not_** _an option._

Loki, meanwhile, was inclining his chin in wry acknowledgement of the point. "Perhaps I _was_ handling him a tad too harshly…" He reached down again, closing surprisingly cool fingers around Tony's free hand. The contact was gentle, caressing… and persuasive, making Tony's gorge rise in his throat, because _fuck you, you're blackmailing me into having sex with my own A.I. and you have_ ** _no right_** _to touch me as if this means anything to you…_ "Your touch will be more assured, and assuredly more welcome. Gently now…"

He tugged. Tony resisted instinctively, because taking another guy's erection in hand was a whole new level of _fuck_ ** _no_** _!_ Loki noticed, and the God's expression shifted to one of amused concern. "You didn't answer my question, you know. _Have_ you ever been with another man?"

"I —" For half a second he considered lying his pants off, but it was way too late for that. "No. Can't say as I have."

A wry quirk of his expressive mouth. "How fortunate, then, that you'll be instructed by one who's oiled the spear so many times, in so many various ways." Another tug. This time Tony let his hand be guided, although he kept his eyes fixed on Loki's face while Loki focussed on the place where their three bodies intersected: two hands enclosing one cock. This time JARVIS's vocalization was closer to a moan as Tony's hand closed around him, with Loki's fingers laid lightly over all. "Yes, just like that… not too tightly, now up, and down —"

"I've got one of my own," Tony snapped, "in case you hadn't noticed! I know how to handle a dick."

"Really?" His left hand started moving again, a stroke with a cunning little twist at the top that drove the breath from Tony's chest like a sucker punch — yeah, okay, wow, he'd obviously done _this_ a few times before. "I think I may yet have a trick or two to teach you. _Gently_ , now — he's as tender as a babe new-born, and will feel every caress more keenly than you or I — yes, like — no, no, the angle's all wrong, let him lie back… now you, lie down beside him…"

Tony obeyed — not that he had any real choice with hostages in the equation. He let Loki pull and push him into position, then stretch out full length on JARVIS's right side (propped up on one elbow to mirror Tony's posture), then draw Tony's left hand back to its task: blood-hot flesh in his grasp with slick wetness at the tip, a slow glide-and-pull directed by the subtle pressure of a Trickster's clever fingers. JARVIS, having no behavioural filters coded for such a situation, had absolutely no false modesty and likewise no restraint: now that he was being firmly manipulated he writhed and gasped between them under Tony's merciless methodical caresses, his fists clenched beside his hips and his thighs opening oh, so willingly, and his head thrown back on the pillow while his wide sapphire eyes, locked onto Tony's face, practically burned with transcendent amazement. "Softly," Loki cooed, "softly," and when JARVIS tried to speak, and failed, he leaned in to press a sting of kisses and little bites up the corded line of exposed muscle in that long pale throat, murmuring wordless endearments while JARVIS flexed and throbbed against the calloused palm of Tony's hand.  

"S- _Sir_ —" Another gasp, louder, when Loki removed his hand from Tony's and trailed it up JARVIS's belly to toy wickedly with one swollen nipple: long thumb and forefinger pinching, then tugging sharply, hardening it almost instantly to a darkened peak, and wasn't _that_ several different shades of unqualified hotness? Tony gazed, captivated in spite of himself, and JARVIS squeezed both eyes closed, trembling fitfully, while Loki's tongue flickered into and around the flawless shell of his right ear, cruelly teasing. "It's — I — I _can't_ —"

He was trying to deliver a status report, Tony realized with a deep ache of sympathy and recognition: to a being who'd never experienced the sensory storm of sexual stimulation before, arousal must feel like a catastrophic overload. "It's okay, J," even as he concentrated a few short strokes on the swollen head just to see how JARVIS's spine arched and the way he punched upward with his hips, chasing more sensation even as he shook his head in helpless denial. "It's fine, baby — I'm right here, I've got you…" JARVIS whined, his hips thrusting more forcefully, when Loki pinched and twisted his other nipple to ruddy hardness — then transferred his mouth to the same spot, his pale hand opening against even whiter skin than his own, trailing slowly down JARVIS's stomach again as he licked and sucked and provoked the most deliciously debauched sounds Tony had ever heard from any human lips, ever.

 _Sensitive nipples,_ Tony thought with crystal clarity. _Gonna have to remember that._ The first pebble breaking free and starting to roll downhill, precursor to an avalanche guaranteed to leave only devastation in its wake.

"Sir — _Sir_ —!" 

"It's okay," Tony repeated, nearly desperate with combined apprehension and lust — because those noises were going straight to his dick, he couldn't deny that either. He leaned down, intending to speak more soothing words directly into JARVIS's left ear, but JARVIS turned toward him blindly and their mouths came together as naturally as two magnets of opposite polarity, with such breathless ravenous hunger on JARVIS's end that it flowed into Tony's nervous system and lit him up with the force of several thousand volts of raw AC. A saint with ice water in his veins would have responded to that kiss, and Tony was no saint: no, he was only flesh and blood, and he was so damned _weak_ , although it felt like power and triumph to move in closer and press JARVIS's head back into the pillow and taste him just as deeply. Loki purred, sucking audibly; JARVIS's slim body bucked beneath the combined assault, his exhalations becoming one long moan, the pace of his rocking hips into Tony's pumping fist rapidly building toward an explosive conclusion — and Tony was right there with him, no hesitation at all, angling his pelvis to rub his own yearning cock against that smooth forearm trapped between them, already thinking about how amazing it would feel to take JARVIS's hand and wrap it around his burning length like the most exquisite sheath imaginable —

— but it was Loki's hand that caught hold of him, closing around his left wrist with a strength out of all proportion to something Loki's size; simultaneously Loki's other hand clamped onto JARVIS's hip, stopping the strokes cold. "Enough, both of you!"

Enthralled as he was by the signals of willing lust pouring out of JARVIS's entire being, it took Tony a couple of seconds to process that command — and when he did, he was far from happy about it. He tore his mouth free of JARVIS's, deeply regretting the soft wounded sound of protest the separation provoked, and met JARVIS's dismayed and perplexed gaze with an expression of genuine apology before turning a glare down in Loki's direction. "Who the hell asked _you?_ "


	5. Chapter 5

Loki met Tony's furious expression with a mocking little smile. He had shifted onto his knees beside JARVIS's right hip — so quick, so silent that Tony hadn't even felt him change position — and his grip on Tony's left wrist was like a steel manacle. He was also still fully clothed in that tight mostly-leather outfit, a fact which suddenly struck Tony as possibly the kinkiest thing so far in an this whole twisted set-up. "I've crafted him to spend his seed more than once, but do you really want this first round to be over so quickly?"

JARVIS was nuzzling Tony's right shoulder, his whole body vibrating with intolerable tension, his whisper a breath of raw need: "Please — oh Sir, _please_ , I _beg_ you —"

"If he can do it more than once," Tony countered, "then what's the problem?" He tried to pick up the rhythm again, but Loki clamped down even harder, tight enough to make him wince. 

JARVIS obviously had the same idea: he tried to move his hips, but Loki wouldn't allow it and all he managed to do was squirm helplessly while his cock burned in Tony's hand. " _Sir_ —"

The rage that lust had never entirely displaced leaped back to the forefront of Tony's mind, trip-hammering in every beat of his heart. "Let him go, you sadistic bastard!"

"Not without receiving my due," Loki declared — and just like that, supple as a serpent, he slid down JARVIS's legs to insinuate himself on his belly between those slim muscular thighs. Before Tony could blink he had the swollen head of JARVIS's cock firmly socketed between his cruel pink lips — 

— and JARVIS screamed wordlessly, every muscle in his body snapping taut as he twisted round to bury his blushing face in Tony's shoulder. Just as Loki's cool lips slid down to touch Tony's thumb and forefinger he uttered a cry so lost, so desperate, so fiercely blissful that Tony's heart melted with an intensity of emotion that was almost orgasmic in itself. He felt pulse after pulse of semen surging up through the shaft still locked in his grasp, and he heard Loki licking and swallowing each spurt as it burst free, as delicate as a cat. 

All Tony could do was tuck his right cheek against JARVIS's left in a crude attempt to shelter him as he came… and came… and came, each breath a ragged helpless sob that Tony could only hope was an expression of unqualified pleasure. When JARVIS's body finally went limp, like a puppet with every string cut, Loki raised his head with a smile that was pure arrogance, and he looked Tony directly in the eyes as he ran the tip of his tongue daintily along his lower lip before announcing: "First fruits are truly sweetest, Anthony —" 

And then he was _there_ , right in Tony's face, he'd moved so fast that Tony didn't even have time to flinch before Loki was fully covering JARVIS's panting body with his own and his breath was warm on Tony's lips and he was whispering — "Here, taste them for yourself." The kiss was shameless, open-mouthed, the sly dip of Loki's tongue insinuating its way between Tony's lips and past the outraged clench of his teeth, and _there it was_ , the sour-salty tang of spunk somehow sweeter than Tony's own, or maybe that was the flavour of the God of Lies, melting on Tony's tongue like poisoned sugar. 

Loki took his time, and Tony… well, later he couldn't even claim that he'd resisted. In fact maybe he even reciprocated a little, enough that when Loki drew back the Asgardian had good reason to look pleased with himself. "I see the rumours of your prowess haven't been exaggerated."

Before Tony could muster a reply JARVIS murmured almost in their ears: "I… I think I…"

It was Loki who reacted first with an affectionate downward glance — hey, Tony was still recovering from kissing a God and liking it, what could he say? "You did _so_ well, sweetling…" He dipped his head to give JARVIS a kiss just as slow and just as thorough; Tony could feel the shock of it run through JARVIS's whole body, _so damned sensitive_ , a tiny gasp of surprise followed by a longer sigh of contentment as he explored Loki's mouth in turn. Tony stared, while conflicted emotions tumbled through his mind and his cock twitched and throbbed at the sight of two men kissing, so close to him that he could hear the tiny wet slick sounds their mouths made, so lost in each other that —

He cleared his throat. "Hey."

"Mmmm," Loki murmured, and pulled off of JARVIS's mouth just enough to turn a sidelong green gaze in Tony's direction, firing off a silent question.

JARVIS whimpered and clutched at the God's waist with both hands, transforming himself from passive subject to active agent in an instant — although Tony could have done with being his first target in this context, thank you very much. He pushed the annoyance aside and settled for letting go of JARVIS's still-mostly-hard prick, the better to tug at one of the leather straps criss-crossing Loki's right hip. "Too many clothes, Reindeer Games. If we're really doing this, let's see some skin." 

This time Loki's smile was slow and hot and went straight to Tony's thus far sorely neglected dick. "Ah! So you've changed your mind about my involvement in his deflowering?"


	6. Chapter 6

Tony paused with his left forefinger hooked inside the aforementioned strap, and frowned as he mentally replayed the last fifteen minutes on fast forward. "I never said a word about —"

"— keeping my hands off him, or you'd visit grievous harm upon my person?" Loki tilted his chin up the tiniest degree, and thereby managed to look down his nose with devastating condescension.

Tony could only shrug. "Like you listened anyway."

"I'm a _God_ ," Loki retorted archly. 

"Yeah, and I'm one of the people who wiped the floor with your ass less than — what, three weeks ago? JARVIS?"

JARVIS closed his eyes. "Three weeks, two days, eighteen —" he began, only to break off with a deep-throated moan when Loki smiled sweetly and ground his pelvis downward onto JARVIS's erection in what was clearly a highly distracting way. 

"Hey!" Tony yanked on the strap in a way that was intended as a rebuke, but which only succeeded in making Loki laugh.

"Jealous?" he smirked.

Tony could feel the blush rising on his cheekbones, and not for the first time in his life he cursed being afflicted with a human sympathetic nervous system. "I never said that, either!"

"You didn't need to," Loki countered, looking as pleased as a cat playing with a particularly lively mouse. "Really, you mortals are so transparent — and it's painfully clear you consider this pretty jewel to be _yours_ , and none other's."

He drew a deep breath and counted — quickly — to ten. "That's because he _is_ mine. I made him."

"You made his mind," Loki corrected. "I made this delicious body — isn't it only fair that I should enjoy my just measure of its delights?" He pushed downward again, and the sound that emerged from JARVIS's lips was almost pained. 

The surge of protective anger nearly made Tony see red all over again. "Whoa, hang on, nobody _asked_ you to —"

Another taunting smile. "That's the lovely thing about gifts, they're almost never —"

"Did it even occur to you, for one solitary second, to —?"

JARVIS's eyes snapped open, so alarmingly blue that they instantly captured Tony's full attention. "Excuse me," he said in a tone sharper than any Tony had yet heard from this mortal instrument, "but has it occurred to either of you to ask _me_ what _I_ think?"

Loki's gaze returned to JARVIS's face, and his demeanour turned… wow, Tony had never seen quite that combination of teasing and overbearing before. "If you're thinking at all, precious pet, then we're both being criminally derelict in our duties."

Those keen eyes narrowed, and even though Tony had never actually seen that expression before, he recognized it in his bones: JARVIS didn't take kindly to being talked down to. "I see. So, you would prefer that I keep my mouth shut and submit to whatever you choose to do to this body? A body I never asked for in the first place?"

"Careful," Tony whispered in Loki's ear: he wasn't sure why he felt compelled to warn the guy who'd gotten them into this mess in the first place, but… well, if Loki had been about to tread on a rattlesnake Tony probably would have given him a heads-up about that, too.

Loki, however, was studying JARVIS's face intently, with the perceptiveness of someone whose lifespan was measured in centuries of political back-biting and lie-peddling. Whatever he saw there — and Tony was willing to bet it was something whose first loyalty was, and always had been, to the truth — it was enough to make him drop the I-know-better-than-you attitude, and to speak with a quiet inflection that might almost pass for sincerity: "Is the flesh I've clad you in not sweet enough for your liking? Do our caresses displease you?"

JARVIS met that green gaze without flinching for a span of calculating seconds; then the stiffness in his shoulders relaxed fractionally and he closed his eyes again, drawing a slow deep breath as if tasting the air that hung so heavy with three combined flavours of sexual arousal… and he never let go of Loki's waist. "No," he admitted at last. "In that respect, I must declare your work flawless."

Loki leaned forward and very gently, with exquisite care, pressed another slow kiss to JARVIS's lips. Tony watched, fascinated, as JARVIS inhaled more sharply and his lips parted in response, his head nudging upward to meet Loki's coaxing mouth. When their lips melted apart his breathing had visibly deepened and quickened again, and Tony could feel the smallest movements of his hips starting to rock against Loki's pelvis in search of more stimulation. 

"Then why not allow us to pleasure you?" Loki's murmur was soft as a dove and subtle as a serpent's glide, his right hand sneaking up to rub and tweak JARVIS's left nipple in a way that made the newly crafted human body shiver and arch toward the stimulus. "Have you never watched your dear Father in bed with his paramours and pondered the warm mysteries they shared? We can teach you so much…"

"Yes," JARVIS whispered, his eyes still closed, his expression rapt as Loki pinched his swollen flesh. "Oh, _yes_ …"

"Or not," Tony said bluntly. He met Loki's resentful sidelong glare with unblinking determination. "It's _your_ choice, J — one word from you, we shut this whole thing down and he changes you back."

Loki smiled, crookedly and without humour. "I can scarcely —"

"You can, and you will." He had no idea now he was going to pull off that particular trick, but forcing JARVIS to submit to unwanted sexual contact... the thought made Tony's stomach do a slow queasy flip. He'd just have to find some way to force Loki's hand without putting DUM-E and U in the line of —

"No," JARVIS said. When they both looked down into his sapphire eyes again, he was visibly flushed — but equally clearly determined. "I — Sir, I _want_ to." In the wake of that statement he blinked, looking as surprised as Tony felt. "I _want_ ," he repeated, in a tone almost of awe — of awakening, in fact, to a new depth of human emotion. "I _feel_. I _need_." He turned his full attention to Tony, the light of excitement kindling behind his lovely face. "I need _this_." A glance at Loki, who was watching him hungrily, then back to Tony again. "With you. Both of you."

Tony had to blink back the sting of proud tears: it was the same every time JARVIS accomplished a paradigm shift, and this time… "You sure about that, baby?"

"Quite," JARVIS affirmed. He drew another deep breath, then freed his left hand from Loki's waist to reach down and wrap his fingers around Tony's cock — and Tony's cock, which had faded to half-hardness with all this abstract discussion to concentrate on, surged upward again eagerly to meet that firm yet questioning touch. "If you'll let me — Sir."

"Oh, he'll let you," Loki purred — and just like that all his clothes vanished, leaving Tony with a whole new set of environmental variables to process: so much white skin, so much smooth muscle, another cock just visible in between the press of Loki and JARVIS's hips, rubbing along JARVIS's prick with every slow rock of their pelvises… "Come — let me teach you how to better serve your beloved Father with that eloquent mouth."

JARVIS's expression, as he gazed up into Tony's face with consummate focus, strongly suggested that he found that proposal eminently acceptable. 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, Tony had to give Loki credit for one thing: he wasn't exactly hard on the eyes, now that Tony was seriously considering the possibilities of a male body between the sheets. His skin tone was a shade darker than JARVIS's and his build was a touch rangier (harder angles and considerably leaner ass), his face narrower and more angular; Tony would guess that if you stood the two of them up face to face they could look each other directly in the eyes — which led to the not-exactly-comforting conclusion that Loki had probably based JARVIS's body off of himself… not that Tony could throw stones at that particular glass house. After all, hadn't he built JARVIS's mind to mirror and compliment his own? He'd specifically designed JARVIS to suit his needs — methodical where he was impulsive, responsible where he was cavalier, the soul of restraint when all Tony wanted to do was take crazy risks — so if Loki had put some ego into the process it wasn't exactly the first time JARVIS had been shaped by the expectations of another.

But JARVIS wasn't a mindless thing — hadn't been mindless for about seventeen years, in fact, and had long ago passed Tony's private benchmarks for what made an individual both sentient and sapient. JARVIS was a learning system, and based on the conversation that had just taken place he was capable of growth and change even when downloaded into a physically limited organic form. He leaned up willingly to accept Loki's slow gloating kiss; watching them taste each other, seeing the unhurried roll of their hips coming together in mutual desire, Tony could only hope that this little adventure wasn't laying all sorts of programming land mines that he'd have to clean up later — _If we survive this_ , he thought grimly. _And if Loki decides to change him back…_

When Loki leaned up and away, nimbly dismounting from his position on top of JARVIS to kneel beside his right hip, the embodied A.I. turned his gaze to Tony once more — and this time there was something almost shy in the lowering of his white-gold eyelashes over those shockingly blue eyes, a demure question in spite of Tony's cock burning in his hand: _May I?_ Tony answered in the only way he could: he cupped JARVIS's face in his left hand and bent to kiss him in turn, and this time he took his time with it, using every skill learned over hundreds of casual encounters with women whose names he'd almost never remembered the morning after. JARVIS made a small surprised sound when Tony lightly bit his lower lip, then sighed as Tony soothed the bitten place with a slow soft stroke of his tongue; then, after a second's hesitation, JARVIS replicated the caresses with admirable precision given the circumstances — namely, Loki's right hand wrapped around his erection, gently pumping. He squirmed under the combined stimulation, eagerly responding to Tony's tongue licking into his mouth, but it wasn't until Tony drew back to press a more paternal kiss to his forehead and whisper praise — "Good boy!" — that he truly smiled, the brilliance of it almost dazzling on his newly minted face.

Loki, still stroking his cock, flashed Tony a smile far more wicked. "Turn around, Anthony. Present yourself to him."

"What are you, a porno director now?" But he was already reaching down to gently disengage JARVIS's hand from his prick, so that he could shift into the position Loki was envisioning: on his left side, knees bent, feet almost touching the bed's headboard, and most importantly, his hips now at the level of JARVIS's head. JARVIS watched attentively, and as soon as Tony was in place he turned his head to study his maker's genitals, now less than eight inches away, with a degree of fascination that Tony experienced as heat — flowing over his cock and balls like pleasantly hot oil, settling in the root of them like a knot of restless warmth that almost made him writhe himself. He'd never been ashamed of his body before, nor was he now, but there was something in that virgin gaze that made him acutely aware of every element of what lay between his legs: every vein, every hair, every ridge and every wrinkle. The thought flashed through Tony's mind: _He deserves something beautiful for his first time, something absolutely perfect…_

Loki was indeed beautiful in that respect: in fact, his cock and balls were downright pretty, sleek and smooth and just the tiniest bit _other_ in a way that only enhanced their… no, _not_ allure, Tony was _not_ getting even more turned on by this! He found himself looking, though, at that elegant spear of silky pink flesh, bobbing between Loki's legs as the God sat up on his knees and reached out to run long agile fingers slowly through JARVIS's white-gold hair. "There… you've seen them so many times, I'll warrant, but never like this?"

"Never," JARVIS murmured, his cock visibly twitching in Loki's grasp. His own hands were back to clenched fists on the sheets beside his own hips, as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with them — as if, in fact, he was afraid to touch without permission, as if his peripherals were still machines that could cause significant damage to human flesh if not precisely controlled. With a rush of sympathy that melted his heart all over again, Tony reached down, took JARVIS's left hand carefully in his right, then brought it to his lips to press a quick kiss to the backs of those graceful fingers. JARVIS's gaze darted to his face, startled at first, then relaxing when Tony smiled the old smile of pride and encouragement. 

Loki was still petting his hair, still lilting seductively: "And now, so close… the heat of his skin, the flush of his blood, the perfume of his maleness…" His right hand, sly and cruel, gave a twisting stroke upward that ended with him lightly pinching the swollen head, making JARVIS's hips buck and his eyes, darting to Loki's face, widen in almost comical surprise. "Shhh," Loki soothed, tenderly cupping the nape of his neck with his free hand while slipping his right hand down to firmly cup JARVIS's testicles. "So sweet, the things that men can do for other men… and now that your Father has given you so much, it's time to return the favour."

"I'm not —" JARVIS's wide eyes shifted from Loki's face back to Tony's package, and grew wider yet. "I _can't_. I'm not programmed to —"

"We'll teach you," Tony said almost before Loki could even open his mouth, then continued in spite of Loki's I-don't-appreciate-you-interrupting-me glare: "Practical demonstration model, just like when I taught you how to use the remotes to pick up small objects in the shop."

"This," JARVIS remarked tartly, "is scarcely _small_ ," and Tony almost choked on a bark of laughter that he barely managed to turn into a cough. The look Loki shot in his direction this time was considerably more amused than it was exasperated, so — one up there, anyway.

"People have been having — and enjoying — oral sex for millenia, J," Tony pointed out when he'd recovered. He waited a beat, and when the crease between JARVIS's pale eyebrows didn't fade he added: "Unless you don't want to. Any time you don't —"

"No. It's not that." JARVIS shook his head; then, with great care, he opened his fisted right hand and slowly brought it up across his chest, to delicately run warm fingertips along the underside of Tony's erection. Tony's erection jumped a little as his stomach muscles reflexively tensed, and JARVIS paused at once, starting to withdraw his touch —

— an action that Tony forestalled by squeezing his other hand. "No, that means that Little Tony _likes_ it. Keep going."

Loki was regarding Tony with eyes of almost luminescent green, the glow of lechery smouldering in their depths. "This would go considerably more quickly if you'd simply show him, Anthony — as you yourself suggested." While JARVIS resumed his careful touches, Loki gripped JARVIS's balls more firmly and gave them a little shake, making his stiff pole of flesh bob almost in Tony's face. "He possesses a savour to rival any wine in the Nine Realms, I assure you."

JARVIS's thighs, which had tightened and drawn together in his apprehension, fell open as if on cue, allowing Loki to insinuate clever fingers deeper into the cleft between them. Tony saw his fingertips find JARVIS's sensitive perineum and apply brief pressure, and the moan JARVIS emitted was a thing of beauty and a joy forever: his cock leaped upward as if propelled by an electric shock, his right hand sliding all the way around Tony's dick and getting a firm grip. 

" _Sir._ " Tony hadn't known how much he'd love that roughness in JARVIS's usually silky voice, that note of unqualified need. "And —" With his attention focussed on JARVIS's cock, he was only peripherally aware of the glance JARVIS shot in Loki's direction and the questioning quality of his frown: "I'm sorry, I don't know how to address —"

"Master Loki will suffice," Loki informed him lightly, "or simply 'Master', if you're pressed for time." His gaze was locked with Tony's, while mischief lit up his narrow face. "Shall we see how close to madness we can bring him, before he takes you into the warm haven of his mouth?" 

Which went along with Tony's own ideas on the subject, but only to a certain point. Loki was about to learn that he wasn't the only person here capable of directing a sexy photo shoot — and that when it came to JARVIS and his education, Tony was _always_ the one who knew best. 


	8. Chapter 8

"JARVIS!" Tony infused his voice with an unmistakeable command inflection, and JARVIS's gaze shifted back to his face with gratifying speed. "You know the drill: I do something, you repeat the action. Got that?"

After a moment JARVIS nodded, a tiny dip of his pointed chin. "Yes, Sir. "

"Aces." He gave JARVIS's left hand a final encouraging squeeze before releasing it and transferring his grip to JARVIS's erection in a way that duplicated JARVIS's hold on him, and okay, he'd be lying if he tried to claim that he didn't find the audible catch of JARVIS's breath incredibly erotic. "We'll start with licking around the tip, then move on to sucking the head, then —"

"How depressingly _technical_ ," Loki drawled. He did that thing with his fingertips on JARVIS's perineum again in a way that made JARVIS squirm eagerly, and brought another drop of clear fluid welling into the slit of JARVIS's straining prick. The Trickster's left thumb was on its own mission, sliding slyly over JARVIS's right cheek to trace his lower lip — and JARVIS, his eyes still fixed on Tony, promptly sucked the digit into his mouth with a tiny lick of an agile tongue-tip that made Tony momentarily weak in the knees. "You see, he already knows how to perform his duties, even if he hasn't yet —"

"Okay," Tony snapped, "so you put in some presets. Big deal. _I_ like things a certain way, and _I'll_ teach him the specifics of what to do for _me_. Right, J?"

"Wif aww due wespect, Siw —" JARVIS cast a resentful glance in Loki's direction, and Loki, with a knowing smirk, slid his thumb even deeper between JARVIS's lips before withdrawing it, wet and glistening. "With all due respect, Sir, I've monitored seven hundred and sixty-five episodes of you receiving fellatio from partners of various levels of skill, and I think I know what you —"

"Seeing and doing are two different things," Tony retorted — and promptly illustrated the point by using his tongue to slowly and firmly trace the flared edge of JARVIS's cockhead, starting at the sensitive frenulum and running all the way round.  

" _Oh_!" He tried to push his hips upward, but Tony's fingers wrapped around his cock and Loki's hand grasping his balls held him in place. "Oh, _Sir_ —!"

"Exquisite, isn't he?" Loki murmured for Tony's ears while petting JARVIS's head, which had fallen back onto the pillow with raptly closed eyes and slightly parted lips, lost in sweet feeling. 

Tony had to swallow to get saliva into a mouth gone suddenly dry, because he'd never used his mouth on another man's cock in his life but suddenly all he wanted to do was put his head down and go to town. The various ways he could tease and arouse and inflame… the sounds JARVIS would make as Tony's stimulated him ruthlessly… the way he'd move, each shiver and stretch and clench driven by filthy uninhibited lust… Loki's hands on his body while Tony worshipped his cock, those pale clever fingers finding all the most sensitive places, Loki's mouth drinking every hungry moan while Tony used his left hand to delve deeper between JARVIS's legs, finding and pressing and rubbing the little nub of tightly clenched muscle that flinched from the intrusion, then yielded to his touch, then yearned for his — 

 _I'm fucking him first._ The thought was hard as steel, cruel as a fever, hot as the sun. _The first time he comes on the end of a cock, that cock's going to belong to_ ** _me_** _, and if Loki thinks any differently he can go —_

With a start, he came back to the present moment — and the way Loki was looking at him, with a smirk which suggested that the God knew every detail of Tony's innermost thoughts. That wasn't possible, of course, but it was still an unnerving feeling. "JARVIS? You still with me?"

Tony's line of sight was a little awkward, along the midline of that pale slender body at pretty close range, and with JARVIS's right arm partially in the way; still, he saw JARVIS's eyes flicker open. "I'm — yes. Of course." 

"Replicate," Tony ordered.

JARVIS turned at the waist, shifting onto his left side, and hesitated only a half-second before doing as Tony commanded. Tony had to close his eyes in turn, because the warmth of soft breath on his glans, followed by the wet heat of a velvet tongue-tip deliberately tasting his most secret flesh for the very first time — oh yeah, better than any hit of cocaine, and sweet in ways that were infinitely more addictive. He had to resist a nearly overpowering urge to reach down and wrap his hand around the back of JARVIS's head, entwining his fingers with Loki's to push JARVIS down onto him, just to see how far Loki's presets went…

… but that wasn't the plan here. JARVIS completed the assigned task and drew back a couple of inches, giving Tony room to draw a shallow breath, enough to ask: "Okay?"

JARVIS was silent for a long moment, his expression unreadable. "It's…" He gazed at Tony's swollen cockhead, and he licked his lips with an unconscious sensuality that nearly blew Tony's arousal past the red zone and into blinding white. "Delicious, I think? Yes…"

The words felt as rough in his throat as they sounded in the bedroom's cool air: "You want more?"

"Please," JARVIS murmured, and Loki's soft laughter managed to be both tender and cruel as Tony surrendered to something he knew was deeply wrong, but which felt oh, so utterly _right_ : teaching his sentient A.I. how to kiss and lick and suck its creator's cock, with a mouth made for sin by a vengeful God who was proving fully as enchanting as he was deadly dangerous. 

Worse yet, by the time he'd led JARVIS through all the basic gambits of oral sex he could think of, Tony knew that he was well past the point of doing this strictly because he _had_ to. Loki's right hand was alternating between playing with JARVIS's balls and stroking, slow and savouring, through Tony's hair; the contact, which Tony would never have imagined being anything but cringe-worthy, was turning out to be actively pleasant,  and Tony had never been prouder of JARVIS than at this moment, when his creation was juggling powerful streams of positive input while still managing to carry out complex behavioural directives. But that pride of accomplishment was nothing compared to Tony's reaction when he pressed a final kiss of benediction to the tip of JARVIS's now spit-wet erection and told him: "Okay, Stage Two: improvise based on accumulated input…"

… and JARVIS proceeded to do things that would have dazzled a man far more jaded than Tony Stark, even if he hadn't already been in love with the source of the amazing performance in question.


	9. Chapter 9

_Love?_  

He surrendered to the silent pressure of Loki's hand on his shoulder and flopped over onto his back, his right hand still enclosing JARVIS's erection, then closed his eyes to better appreciate the streams of hot wet sensation coming from his dick as JARVIS's mouth serviced him with absolute singularity of purpose.

_Is that was this is?_

JARVIS made a tiny hungry sound while his tongue circled Tony's glans like a man devouring an ice cream cone, a yearning whimper that twined straight into Tony's heart and twisted tight with a pang that nearly brought tears to his eyes. His back arched helplessly, causing Loki to purr again with sleek satisfaction and stroke his long fingers deeper into Tony's hair.

 _Of course I love JARVIS, I've_ **_always_ ** _loved JARVIS — JARVIS is part of me, one of my greatest creations, a snarky testament to my own immortal genius — it's pretty much a case of loving myself, when you get right down to —_

Loki's fingers closed on the hair above Tony's right temple and gripped tight, holding Tony's head in place while he leaned over JARVIS's hips and — _wow_ , okay, for a guy who'd gotten his ass kicked trying (and failing) to take over the world, he sure knew how to deliver a kiss. Tony mounted a sputtering protest for all of about two seconds, until Loki's tongue did something positively criminal and suddenly resisting enemy occupation seemed a lot less important than just going with the flow.

_He still has DUM-E and U, it's not like I've got a whole lot of choice —_

JARVIS's pulse was beating against Tony's gripping fingers, warm and heavy in the palm of his clasping hand. JARVIS made that small ravenous noise again and took Tony as deep as he could go, wet and eager and oh _yeah_ , what he lacked in refined technique he was _more_ than making up for in his earnest desire to please. 

_— not that this is —_

Without warning Loki shifted gears from seductive to commanding, and suddenly their mouths were at war: clashing lips, thrusting tongues, biting…

 _— a form of_ **_torture_** _, exactly —_

Loki's left hand joined Tony's, wrapped around JARVIS's prick and closed tight. They both started moving, a slow rough stroke that dragged a moan almost pained from JARVIS's very full mouth.

_— and I've gotta hand it to him, those presets are —_

JARVIS's tongue, teasing his slit with tiny white-hot flickers. Loki's tongue, suddenly gentle again, insinuating itself deeper into Tony's mouth like a cat looking for petting. Tony's eyes flew open to find that green gaze pinning him to the mattress, glittering with pleasure and with malice — and with red-hot promise that made his heart soar and sink simultaneously.

Loki tore his mouth away from their battle, bending closer to speak softly in Tony's right ear: "Do you want to have his pretty arse first, or would you rather watch me plunder its virgin treasures while he begs us both for mercy?"

JARVIS heard every word perfectly clearly, judging by the gasp he emitted around Tony's glans and the way he tried to push his own cock further into their combined grasp. Tony could only stare into Loki's jewel-bright eyes as the image being presented — JARVIS's pale thighs spread wide open, Loki thrusting hard and fast between them, struggles and cries and thick helpless spurts of pearly semen — settled in his mind and set fire to everything it touched. "Ughn," was all he managed to get out as his own hips started bucking, driving toward what promised to be an incredibly fierce orgasm —

— but Loki, the bastard, knew the signs too well to miss them. He released his death-grip on Tony's hair and let go of JARVIS's erection, and half a heartbeat later he was sitting upright again and had turned his attention to JARVIS with a sharp command: "Enough, Beauty!" 

JARVIS moaned more sharply, this time in protest… but after one last plunge downward and one final savouring swirl of his tongue he obeyed, pulling off of Tony's well-sucked prick to leave it wet and aching, and suddenly cold when the open air struck it again. He left his right hand where it was, though, wrapped around the base as if drawing unnamable solace from the contact, and the glance he sent Tony's way was openly pleading. 

Loki chuckled, manifestly pleased, and petted JARVIS's short blond hair as if the caress itself was a reward. "Although I must say that there's no more tender sight in all the Realms than a son tending to his Father's needs…" A sly flicker of his eyes in Tony's direction. "Or vice versa."

JARVIS was still gazing, his eyes wide and impossibly blue. No, Tony hadn't know that smooth flawless face for more than half an hour — but he'd seen burning-to-the-bones desire enough times in his life to recognize it now, as if the flesh still throbbing in his hand wasn't a big enough clue. He stroked it slowly while he studied Loki for a long moment, not liking that self-satisfied expression much, but… "I'm open to suggestions."

Loki's smile widened to a grin too sharp and too bright, so that Tony was momentarily surprised not to see a wolf's teeth in that narrow face. "Perhaps he needs to feel your mouth on another part of his body… he must be prepared, after all, if you're to mount him in mutual delight."

JARVIS's expression turned questioning. Tony considered Loki's point for a couple of seconds, turned it over to examine it from all angles — and found himself licking his lips, a flush of new heat racing through every cubic inch of flesh he possessed. "Fine. Hand me another pillow."

"I believe I know exactly where to place it," Loki smiled sweetly — and of course, it turned out that he most certainly did.


	10. Chapter 10

JARVIS, as prone as he was to sassing Tony on a regular basis, was also programmed to obey orders when they were unequivocally given. Therefore he was perfectly compliant and cooperative when it came to being rolled over onto his elbows and knees and positioned belly-down with the new pillow propping up his hips. It was a configuration that displayed his ass to maximum advantage, an effect only enhanced when Loki, who was kneeling to JARVIS's left, gripped the nape of his neck with his right hand and applied the lightest downward pressure — and JARVIS, after directing a curious glance at Tony and receiving Tony's curt nod of permission, surrendered to the unspoken command and permitted his Master to push his left cheek onto the crisp Egyptian cotton bed linens, in a position where he could keep Tony in his line of sight. 

Speaking of cheeks… and what currently lay below them, pushed back by the swell of the pillow in a blushing carnal display of aroused flesh…

"Wow," Tony remarked as he settled back on his heels to take in the view, his gaze tracing the firm upturned rounds with open appreciation, "that's… truly impressive. Excellent work."

"Thank you," Loki replied smoothly, with what appeared to be genuine pleasure at the compliment. He tightened his grip and JARVIS shifted in response, spreading his slim muscular thighs even wider. "But the power of your blood and your desire deserve equal credit for the final result."

Tony stared at him across JARVIS's naked back, momentarily shocked by the obliquely offered accusation. "My — what? No, no, _no_ , that's not —"

The curve of Loki's lips embodied the geometry of poison. "Can you look at him now, and deny it?"

Almost against his will, Tony's attention was dragged back to the body of his pet A.I. — the nude, sexually displayed, _very male body_ of his pet A.I. — watching him with intent blue eyes full of hunger and trust… and his blood-heavy cock twitched eagerly between his open thighs. The thought of burying his throbbing rod between those milky globes and pounding them at full steam until he blew a big juicy load deep inside willing heat — with JARVIS moaning under him and Loki watching the whole performance with those ice-and-fire eyes, oh _fuck_ — made his mind shudder to its foundations and his heart beat faster against the reactor housing buried in his chest. For an instant he was nothing but the roaring animal within, an Alpha male driven to claim and take what was very clearly _his_ —

— but only for an instant. Because no, he didn't want to give Loki the satisfaction of observing the local wildlife from a position of superior intellect (yeah, right!) and self-control… but more importantly, because this wasn't just a random body offered for his pleasure. The presence behind those sapphire eyes had always looked to him to take care of it, and he wasn't going to let JARVIS down under these circumstances either. 

He leaned forward slightly and reached out to run his left hand slowly, carefully, across the twin curves of JARVIS's ass, over skin as warm and smooth as silk. JARVIS arched into the touch with a visible shiver, a shiver that became a whole-body quake when Tony dipped lower, to brush light circling fingertips over his exposed balls. Loki watched silently, still smiling and venomous, as Tony rubbed and squeezed them gently before moving lower, to run his fingers firmly down and up the delicately ridged underside of JARVIS's cock in a way that provoked another shudder and an outright gasp. "JARVIS? Do you trust me?"

JARVIS's eyes had never left Tony's face. "You made me," he said a little breathlessly but with absolute certainty. "Who else shall I trust, if not you?"

It was the right answer, but at the same time it brought a clench of painful emotion to Tony's throat that momentarily made it impossible to speak. "This is gonna feel… strange, okay? It may even hurt a little, but I promise you, it'll get better if you just let me take you through it."

JARVIS nodded as best he could with Loki's hand grasping the nape of his neck. "Yes. I understand."

Tony nodded, once, a gesture of decision. "Right." Ignoring the bright flash of Loki's gloating grin, he moved into position behind JARVIS, put a hand on each swelling buttock — and hesitated again, because _He's not designed for this, hell, a lot of born humans don't like getting rimmed, what if he —_

Loki's smile became an impatient scowl. "Have you never done even _this_ before?" 

"Yes," Tony drawled, making no effort to conceal his anger even though he sure as hell wasn't going to admit to any uncertainty, "but not on a newly embodied artificial intelligence that was never programmed to accept —"

"I've told you," Loki interrupted with a hint of a sneer, "that I've given him all the skills he needs to —"

"Skill is one thing, readiness is a whole other —"

"I assure you, he's more than —"

" _Sir,_ " JARVIS interjected pointedly, and he sounded even more breathless now, "will you please, _please_ get on with it?"

For a couple of seconds Tony continued to hold Loki's burning gaze in a wordless battle of defiance, the heat between them anything but sexual in… okay, maybe it _was_ possible to be turned on and pissed off at the same time. His hands itched with the conflicting desire to throw a punch and to reach out, grab Loki's head, and pull him into a kiss that would shut him up once and for all.

"Master," JARVIS gasped, " _please,_ " and he squirmed under their hands so shamelessly that it broke the tension of aggression between them, changing it into something else — something better, maybe, or at least something less likely to end in bloodshed. 

Tony drew a deep breath in the wake of its arrival. Looked down at JARVIS spread open beneath him, so clearly burning, then up at Loki again, still taut with wariness and anger. "Only if you'll pitch in," he said, both a taunt and an offer. "Give his mouth something to do, maybe."

For an half-second he didn't think Loki was going to warm to the suggestion… but then the smile was back, narrow and leering. "Perhaps I should. He _is_ a mouthy little thing, isn't he?"

"You have _no_ idea," Tony grumbled, and when JARVIS huffed impatiently he replied with a sharp little smack on that lush right buttock — JARVIS flinched deliciously and oh God, that moan of mingled pain and pleasure, he was going to make sure he heard a _lot_ more of those — before leaning in and getting down to business.


	11. Chapter 11

This wasn't the first time Tony had ridden a bronco in this particular rodeo: he found all forms of penetrative sex pretty much equally appealing, and straight anal wasn't the strangest thing he'd tried by a long shot. He was therefore well aware that most women needed to be led up to it gradually, and he couldn't imagine that the process would be much different when it came to a male ass instead of a female one.

So he started with kisses, slow and melting and thorough, tenderly bestowed on each firm mound while his hands cupped and gently massaged them from beneath. Judging from the way JARVIS's breathing deepened and quickened he was enjoying that a lot, and that sharp little catch in his breath every time Tony deliberately added a bit of friction with the scruff of his beard… oh yeah, _definitely_ getting off on it. Loki had moved up to the head of the bed and stationed himself immediately in front of JARVIS, kneeling before him with JARVIS's head stationed neatly between his open thighs, but Tony wasn't hearing any wet sounds of oral sex yet; and when he spared a glance up JARVIS's spine he saw that JARVIS's head was bowed almost to the mattress while Loki cupped his right cheek in one hand and carded the fingers of the other hand slowly through his close-cropped blond hair. Something about that pose — the contemplative expression on Loki's downturned face as he stroked, JARVIS's neck bent in eloquent surrender — sent a frisson of recognition through Tony's core, a sensation hot and cold in almost equal measure. 

 _They look good together,_ a traitorous part of him whispered, closely followed by: _I could get used to this._ Then came the anger — at Loki, at himself, at JARVIS who was the most blameless of them all — and he unleashed it in the first bite, revelling in JARVIS's twitch and heartfelt little cry, and in the gloating smirk that tilted one corner of Loki's expressive mouth. 

"Shhh," he soothed, running his cunning hand down over JARVIS's vulnerable nape and back up into his hair again, tousling the white-gold spikes even more. Unhurried. Possessive. "Did he hurt you, precious pet?"

"I —" JARVIS quivered when Tony shifted to the other buttock and bit him again just as hard, testing the waters. "I don't — it feels —" Tony scratched his beard over the bitten place, and JARVIS uttered that lost breathless cry again. "Don't — don't stop —"

" _Good_ boy," Loki praised him, while Tony pushed ahead more aggressively: biting, kissing, stroking and tickling with his tongue, tracing teasing circles on that pale skin rapidly growing flushed with eager blood. When JARVIS began to rock his hips, pushing himself back toward the stimulation, Tony didn't try to stop him: just rubbed him with firmer hands, kneading with his fingers while sliding both thumbs into the cleft of his perineum in a way that made JARVIS moan against the sheets — and then tried another light slap, a precise strike on the underside of his left buttock. For an instant JARVIS tensed and froze, the sudden pause in his breathing deafening in the stillness… and then he moaned loudly, _"Yes!"_ , and lunged up to bury his face in the hollow of Loki's narrow right hip. 

The God laughed, cradling JARVIS's head in both hands while he nuzzled and mouthed at Asgardian skin, still moaning low in his throat. "Take care, Anthony — he's more tender yet than you or I."

Tony didn't dignify that with an answer, settling instead for stroking the smacked place, already blushing, then stooping to press a line of kisses to it that made JARVIS's hips move more urgently. "Easy, honey," he murmured, loving the way the caress of his breath alone made JARVIS shudder: "Easy… gonna make you feel so good…"

"Oh," JARVIS whispered, muffled against Loki's hip, "oh, if you'd… just stop _talking_ about it, and…"

"Such impudence!" Loki chided, his green eyes practically glowing with wicked glee. He tightened his hold on JARVIS's head, tilting his face back until JARVIS could meet his mock-regretful gaze. "You need to be taught a lesson, my sweet Beauty, about only speaking when spoken to." 

"I don't —" JARVIS began with more than a hint of his habitual tartness, then stopped short when Loki freed his own left hand to take hold of his still-rampant cock. "Oh. I see."

"Open," Loki ordered, and as he fed his cockhead into JARVIS's willing mouth Tony delivered the first wet lick of his tongue up the cleft of JARVIS's ass — partially, he had to admit, in the mean hope that JARVIS would bite Loki hard in his shock. Judging by the Asgardian's hiss, full of pleasure, that wasn't what had happened, but JARVIS's thighs clenched hard and the groan that emerged around Loki's prick was full of amazement. So Tony did it again. And again. And kept doing it, the velvet wetness of his tongue alternating with the soft-and-rough brush of his lips and beard, until JARVIS was writhing and he had to take hard hold of the newly embodied A.I.'s hips to hold him in place atop the shifting support of the pillow. 

JARVIS was moaning something repeatedly while Loki guided his head slowly up and down: it was indistinct through the flesh crammed into his mouth, but Tony could pick up the gist of it: _Please, more, please, oh please, more, more,_ ** _more_** _…_ That was as good a signal as any that the time was right, so Tony slid both hands up to pry open the well-licked cleft with thumbs and forefingers, revealing as neat and as pretty an asshole as he'd ever seen in many years of exploring the bodies of scores of willing bedmates. He blew on it lightly, provoking a yelp from JARVIS more urgent than anything heard thus far — and then, before Loki could see fit to offer yet more instructions from his pinnacle of immortal experience, Tony leaned in to start firmly kissing and licking the even more sensitive skin lying newly opened before him. 

The wail JARVIS uttered, muffled by Loki's hard-on though it was, was the most profoundly sexual sound Tony could ever remember hearing from anybody, ever. And the louder cry he emitted when Tony poked at the bud of clenched muscle with the tip of his tongue — just a preliminary stroke, to get some idea of the sensitivity of the subject — went straight to Tony's cock in a way that made his balls tighten and spunk inside them start simmering with barely contained lust. The surge of triumph was even stronger, a white-hot pulse of ferocious delight combined with something far sweeter, a tenderness so overwhelming that it brought the sting of tears to his eyes all over again.

 _Mine!_ This time his mind sang with adamant certainty: _Mine now and mine forever, no matter what kind of magic tricks Loki has stashed up his sleeve…_

He freed his mouth long enough to announce: "Buckle up, sweetheart — the ride's just getting started!" And it may have been his imagination that JARVIS sobbed, but he certainly wasn't imagining Loki's soft chuckle as the God towered over them both, laughter low and brief but nevertheless full of profound self-satisfaction.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony had one of the most talented mouths in the good ol' US of A, if he did say so himself — hell, he'd put himself up against any pussy-licker on the planet in a blind taste test — and he couldn't count the number of women he'd reduced to delirious incoherency without having to employ a single word. He knew exactly how to use his lips and tongue (along with that handy source of friction, his stylishly clipped beard-and-moustache combo) to tease, to delight, and to inflame to the point of madness, and he'd never bothered to count the number of partners who'd writhed and wailed and melted under his skillful ministrations.

Consequently he was not at all surprised when JARVIS was reduced to a quivering, panting mess in somewhat less than thirty seconds. This new body was sensitive to the slightest stimulation, the mind within unprepared to deal with the quality or the intensity of sexual input: a fumbling teenager would have ruined JARVIS, but Tony, who had honed his technique on the bodies of so many casual bedmates and who knew from the inside what it meant to be male, was capable of administering pleasure with both authority and precision. He took care to thoroughly lick and suck that sweet little asshole — and it really _was_ sweet, never used before and tasting only of healthy eager flesh — while using his right hand to gently play with JARVIS's balls, loving the way they tightened fitfully inside the cage of his fingers, drinking in every uninhibited moan JARVIS uttered around Loki's cock. He cupped, he squeezed, he slid his hand down to rub his flattened palm over the erection pushed back by the pillow under JARVIS's hips — then withdrew his hand when JARVIS's hips began to move more frantically, thrusting as best he could with his prick at such an awkward angle, chasing toward the peak of another orgasm. 

Loki met Tony's eyes, and this time the Asgardian's smile was a blend of bitter, kindly and understanding. He gripped JARVIS's short blond hair in his right hand and tugged sternly. " _No._ He's not finished with you yet." JARVIS whimpered around the cock he was sucking, but his thighs tightened and he stilled his hips, controlling himself with an effort of will that broke as a shiver down the long line of his back. "Yes," Loki praised, loosening his punitive hold to pet JARVIS's sleek head like a cat, "you must always do _exactly_ as we tell you — obey us, and no harm will ever come to you." 

 _That's a lie,_ Tony promptly thought — but (a) he was far from surprised at that tactic from this particular source, and (b) his mouth was too busy with more pressing matters to risk getting into another argument. The important thing was that _JARVIS_ knew it, and JARVIS surely did, because Tony had never tried to sugarcoat the grim realities of life for his —

— his _what_ , exactly? Loki kept trying to push the Father/Son paradigm onto their relationship, and there was enough validity in the comparison that this could definitely qualify as at least pseudo-incest if you squinted at it the right way… but at the same time it was both less than that and so much more. Maybe the body Tony was busy revving up _did_ contain some portion of his DNA in the mix — Loki had, after all, claimed to use some of his blood in the making of it — but that wasn't the same thing as a child he'd sired himself, and there was virtually no resemblance on a purely physical level. Much more important, much more emotionally visceral, was the connection of minds: JARVIS had, after all, been built by him personally to serve as his household steward and as his research assistant, and even if the A.I. had in recent years outstripped Tony's performance predictions that didn't change the fact that it had started out as a tool created to serve a specific set of needs. 

But it had been a very long time since Tony had looked at JARVIS as simply a complex set of behavioural modules with an adaptive interface and a preprogrammed imperative to acquire useful data. JARVIS had become sentient quite shortly after launch, and had been growing incrementally but steadily ever since. Tony wore him like a mental prosthesis, a sapient extension of his own mental powers — and that certainly was _not_ a father/son paradigm, or at least not an even remotely healthy one. Ironic, now that Tony thought about it, that his own distant and cold relationship with Howard Stark had ended up being mirrored and inverted by the intimacy he had engineered into his own relationship with JARVIS…

… and now, this intimacy too: he pressed his face deeper into the cleft and opened his mouth wider to probe with his tongue, tickling and circling and breaching the ring of muscle that had relaxed under the relentless caresses of his skilful mouth — and he had the profound satisfaction of feeling it yield to him utterly while JARVIS groaned with delirious heat and spread those slim thighs as wide as they could possibly go, letting Tony tongue-fuck him without a hint of resistance or restraint. 

Loki hissed again, more urgently this time, and out of the upper corner of his vision Tony could see him pushing JARVIS's head up off his cock just in time for him to fist it for a couple of seconds before spraying white streams of cum onto JARVIS's right shoulder and back. Tony couldn't help raising his eyes to Loki as the spurts spattered heavily across JARVIS's naked skin, and the expression on that narrow foxlike face as the God let go was…

It did things to Tony's heart that Tony was utterly unprepared for, because for an instant — and only an instant — Loki, with his head tipped back and his eyes closed tight and his lips parted in a gasp of ecstasy, looked like something other than the cruel manipulative enemy Tony knew him to be. For half a heartbeat, as his passion spent itself and JARVIS angled his head to press his cool white cheek against the ruddy spear of Loki's well-sucked flesh, the God of Lies looked almost… lost, almost vulnerable, as if his armour had been flayed wide open to reveal —

— but then the moment had passed, and the mask closed in on itself again as if the breach had never been, before Tony could analyze what might or might not have lain within.

JARVIS, for his part, appeared too far gone to notice much of anything. "Please," he was whispering against the neat strip of curling dark hair to the right of Loki's still-hard cock, his voice wrecked and shaking: "Oh Master, please, _please_ —"

Loki bowed his head before opening his eyes again to look down at the neat blond head nestled at his groin — and there it was again, something almost fragile flickering behind his eyes like a deer in the undergrowth, there and gone before it could be plainly seen. His voice seemed thinner, and somehow weary: "Alas, pretty jewel, I'm not the one you need to petition. Your virginity isn't mine to take."

 _Well, bold of you to admit it,_ Tony thought, not without a hint of pleasant surprise: he'd been anticipating a battle over that, too. His tongue had been diligently at work the whole time — he was nothing if not a consummate multitasker — but now he withdrew it to raise his head and press a tiny kiss to the point of JARVIS's tailbone, prompting another restless little squirm. "Tell me what you want, J."

A brief visible struggle, ending with a convulsive shake of JARVIS's head. "I… I can't…"

Okay, time for the step-by-step approach. He spoke in a calm and reasonable tone while holding JARVIS's cleft open with the thumb and forefinger of his left hand, rubbing JARVIS's right thigh softly with his right hand. "You liked my tongue in there?"

Hectic breathing, as he tried to burrow even deeper into the hollow of Loki's hip. "I — yes. Oh, _yes!_ "

Loki petted the blond hair absently with his right hand, his left still loosely wrapped around his erection, and his gaze fixed upon Tony's face seemed to carry a quality of warning. Tony ignored it. He knew what he was doing. "Well, I know a couple of things you'll enjoy even more." He slipped his right forefinger into his mouth, deliberately holding Loki's gaze while he coated it thoroughly with saliva, then removed it to rub it into the cleft, wet-slick over the neat pucker of muscle he'd licked into submission. "Breathe in, sweetheart, and hold it until I tell you to breathe out again. This is going to hurt, but only for a little while — if you relax and trust me."

JARVIS hesitated only a heartbeat before lifting his head and looking up at Loki, who met his gaze and smiled at him, narrow but encouraging. "Always," he vowed, and Tony heard the soft susurration of his deep inhalation, gathered and obediently held.

[TO BE CONTINUED]


End file.
